


Intempestif

by Mimisita_21



Category: Miraculous Ladybug
Genre: F/M, Otros personajes - Freeform
Language: Español
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2019-03-18
Updated: 2019-08-04
Packaged: 2019-11-23 11:50:22
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 3
Words: 1,435
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/18151499
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Mimisita_21/pseuds/Mimisita_21
Summary: La mentira aunque no lo parezca es un arte...y bueno ella...es la mentira viviente,Nathalie Sauncour...Hija de la gran Mafia Sauncour,Fue captura tras un ataque del FBI,Donde los agentes Adrien Agreste,Marinette Dupan-cheng y el detective Gabriel Agreste la capturaron y la tiene bajo custodia hasta que declare la verdad,lo único que no saben es que ella...siempre tiene un..."haz bajo la manga"





	1. Chapter 1

Aunque no lo parezca Nathalie Sauncour,esa joven ante los ojos de las personas una chica educada,con modales de princesa...no es lo que parece,en verdad ella es una chica si bien educada es una Maestra para las mentiras 

p>Era 14 de Julio,Nathalie estaba en el Hotel Four Seasons,Para hacer un trato con otra mafia,por ser la hija del jefe y una joven muy Hermosa,era la mejor opción para las alianzas,aparte de ser tan astuta.

Al entrar subió al ascensor y fue a la Habitación indica por el socio,al llegar entro directamente.

-Ohhhh!,Sauncour ya llego-dijo el Hombre citado 

-Si,Si,hagámoslo que no tengo todo el tiempo-dijo Nathalie sentándose en el sillón 

-Muy Bien,¿Pero no te a seguido la policía?-Pregunto 

-Claro que no,aparte tengo un colado en la policía,Cualquier cosa ella me informa-Dijo tranquila

-Muy Bien,entonces prosigamos...-Dijo mientras que le sonreía 

-Dejémonos de charla y pasemos a lo que interesa-Dijo pero su teléfono sono-...espera un minuto-Dijo mientras que respondía su celular 

-NATHALIE TIENES QUE SALIR DEL HOTEL YA,LA POLICÍA ESTA EN CAMINO-Dijo una voz femenina 

-¿ESTÁS SEGURA?-pregunto recibido una mirada extraña del Hombre que la acompañaba 

-Si-Dijo y Nathalie colgó la llamada 

-RÁPIDO TENEMOS QUE SALIR,LA POLICÍA ESTA EN CAMINO-Dijo Nathalie mientras que tomaba sus cosas 

-Mierda...-Dijo el Hombre mientras que hacía lo mismo que ella

Estaban a punto de salir cuando la policía derrumbó la puerta,El Hombre salió por la ventana ya que Nathalie se lo ordenó...y ella tenía otros planes para escapar 

-MANOS ARRIBA,ESTÁN BAJO ARESTO-Dijo un Joven de cabello color oro entrando a la Habitación 

-QUÉ HACEN ACASO NO SABEN RESPETAR-Dijo Nathalie saliendo del Baño en bata

-Heee...Disculpe,creo que nos equivocamos de Habitación-dijo el Joven apartando la Vista de la mujer con las mejillas coloradas 

-salgan YA-Dijo Nathalie mientras que sonreia trinufalmente su Habia salvado...pero vio a una Chica azabache entrar a la Habitación 

-No,estamos en la correcta,Ahora arrestenla,ella es La hija de Sauncour-dijo la chica viendo como Nathalie la miraba con Odio  

Los policías la esposaron y la llevaron a la patrulla camino a la comisaría.

Al llegar la comisaría llevaron a Nathalie hasta la sala de interrogatorio,la sentaron y salieron para dejar Hablar a los agentes con Nathalie.

-Bueno...Señorita Sauncour,Déjeme presentarnos,Soy Adrien Agreste y ella es Marinette Dupan-cheng,Somos los Agentes que están en el área de su caso-dijo el Chico 

-¿Caso?-Dijo Nathalie 

-Si,como verá su padre es el Jefe de la mafia más Grande de París,entonces para poder resolverlo se Nesesita información y quien más que la Hija del Jefe-Dijo La chica azabache 

-ustedes creen que diré algo...Jajajajajaja-dijo Burlonamente

-Tienes qué-Dijo amenazante la Azabache 

-Traten-Dijo desafiante 

-Mire...Señorita Sauncour,Si usted quiere salir sin cargo alguno,Debe colaborar-Dijo el Joven Agreste 

-No si Creen que así aflojare la lengua...están muy equivocados-Dijo Nathalie viéndolos Burlonamente 

-Será mejor...que lo llames-Dijo la chica haciendo que el Agreste saliera de la Habitación para llamar a dicha persona...

-Que chicos tan inexpertos-Dijo Nathalie riendo 

La azabache solo la miro mal y salió de la Habitación,《Que niños tan Inexpertos》volvió a pensar Nathalie mientras que estaba lista para escaparse 

-Pero miren a quien atraparon,Nos vemos de nuevo Señorita Sauncour-dijo una voz


	2. Capítulo 1

-Agreste,Tanto tiempo-dijo Nathalie viéndolo a los ojos 

-Sauncour...Y dime ¿Acaso no eras la mujer más astuta de todo el mundo? Y mira...Al fin te arrestaron-Dijo Gabriel mientras que caminaban alrededor de ella 

-No te equivoques Agreste...estoy aqui para facilitarles su trabajo-Dijo Nathalie 

-entonces dime todo lo que hace tu padre,o atienete a las consecuencias-dijo El Agreste frente a ella 

-Crees que así de Fácil te diré las cosas,No me hagas reír,Sabes desde el primer día que te vi supe que no eras muy listo-Dijo Nathalie tomándolo de la barbilla 

-No te equivoques solo nesesito información suficiente para refundirte en la cárcel-Dijo Gabriel 

-¿Por que tanto odio Agreste?,yo no tube la culpa de que tu "esposita" muriera-Dijo Nathalie

-tu le disparate-Dijo Gabriel dándole la espalda 

-Y que querías,¿Que me quedara parada viendo como casi matan a mi padre?-Dijo Nathalie levantándose de la silla 

-claro que si,Lo que hacen no es bueno ¿Acaso no tienen corazón?-Dijo Gabriel 

-No,Recuerda que mi Apellido es Sauncour,Sin corazón,Aparte...tu esposa fue un blanco Facil-Dijo Nathalie y vio como Gabriel le lanzó una mirada de odio-Sabes Creo que es Hora de irme,por cierto mucha surte tratando de detenerme-Dijo Nathalie caminado hacia la puerta 

-Sabes que esta cerrada con llave ¿Verdad?-Dijo Gabriel Girandoce viéndola caminar hasta la puerta 

-Claro que lo sé-Dijo Nathalie y le mostró la llave de la puerta,Gabriel comenzó a buscar su llave pero no la encontro 

-Hasta nunca Agreste-Dijo mientras que abría la puerta,Pero fue cerrada por Gabriel inmediatamente la tomo de las muñecas 

-No,No te iras hasta que me digas toda la verdad,Sabes sauncour me doy cuenta de que eres muy Astuta como un zorro pero te falta mucho para Ganarme-Dijo Ganó tomandola de la barbilla 

-No me retes Agreste...-Dijo Nathalie viéndolo amenazante-Además recuerda que los que se pelean se desean...en este caso eres tu el que me desea-

-No lo malinterpretes,Solo nesesito la información para refundirte en la cárcel-Dijo Gabriel con Odio 

-¿y crees que te la Daré?-Dijo Nathalie 

*Mientras tanto en la Mansión sauncour*

-¿¡DONDE ESTA MI HIJA?!-Grito El padre de Nathalie 

-No lo sabemos...solo vimos que el Hombre salió por la ventana...pero no la vimos a ella-Dijo un Guardaespaldas 

-¡BUSQUENLA POR DONDE SEA NO ME IMPORTA SI TIENE QUE HACER UN TIROTEO, SOLO BUSQUEN A MI HIJA,PERO YA!-Grito El hombre

-Como desee Jefe-Dijo el Guardaespaldas y salió en eso entro un Hombre con el cabello color Negro y piel blanca 

-¿La han encontrado?-Dijo el joven 

-No...pero esta será tu prueba si encuentras a mi hija,en compensación te daré su mano en matrimonio-Dijo triste 

-Como diga Jefe-Dijo y salió también

-¿Donde estarás mi pequeña paon?...- 

Continuará...

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hola,espero les haya gustado el capítulo nos vemos pronto ^-^


	3. Capítulo 2

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Demasiadas preguntas.

-Sabes...-Dijo Gabriel sin terminar en ese momento alguien entro a la Habitación 

-Ohhhh...lo Siento,solo venía a decirle a mi padre...digo a el Agente Agreste que el superior A Dictado que la Señorita Sauncour estará bajo nuestra Custodia,Hasta que révèle la información necesaria o que encuentren los cargos suficientes para Darle una condena-Dijo un Joven de Cabellera dorada Entrando a la Habitación 

-¿De verdad Dijo eso?-Pregunto Gabriel con disgusto 

-SI es una Orden-respondió el muchacho 

-GENIAL...iré Hablar con el Para que cambie de Opinión...por Favor no dejes que escape...Adrien-dijo El Peli-plata saliendo de la Habitación 

Al Salir el Agente Agreste dejo en un Gran silencio la Habitación que perduró Bastante El joven quedo perdido en sus pensamientos al Igual que Nathalie pero ella...no pensaba quedarse alli así de Fácil,El Chico tenia varias preguntas en su Cabeza sobre la Mujer...¿Cuantos años tenía?,¿Cual es su Nombre?,¿Por que algunos le apodaban Paon?,¿Por que terminó el una Mafia?,¿Por que parecía no tener corazón?,¿Alguna vez sonrió?,Quería las respuestas a sus preguntas así que no se quedo callado si de por sí tenía la Característica de ser Muy Curioso

-Oiga...Señorita Sauncour...¿Cual es su verdadero Nombre?-Dijo el joven mientras que la Miraba Fijamente 

-No te lo diré-Dijo Nathalie 

-Por Favor-Suplico 

-¿No se supone que me tenían muy Controlada?-Dijo la Mujer incredulamente 

-Si...pero nunca me dijeron su Nombre-Respondio el Chico 

-Da igual,No te diré-Respondio de Nuevo 

-Por Favor...- Suplico de Nuevo Haciendo ojitos de Gato triste 

-Ash...esta bien pero deja de hacer esa Cara...te ves Mal-(igual que mi Hermano) dijo Y pensó Nathalie-Mi nombre es Nathalie,Nathalie Sauncour-

-¿Nathalie Sauncour?,Ohhhh Mucho Gusto...y ¿cuantos años Tiene?- pregunto de Nuevo 

-Sabes que preguntale la edad a una mujer es de mala educación-réspondio Nathalie 

-L~Lo siento...si la incomode-Dijo apenado-puedo ¿Hacerle otra Pregunta?

-Depende...-Dijo Nathalie 

-Lo tomaré como un si...¿Por que le dicen Paon?-Dijo el Rubio 

-Por Nada-Dijo secamente 

-Por Favor...-Suplico 

-Eres muy Curioso ¿Sabes?-Dijo Nathalie 

-Si,Pero...- Empezó a decir el Rubio  sin Terminar

-¡JODER!...No puede ser que tenga que convivir con una Delincuente-Dijo Gabriel entrando a la Habitación 

-¿y tu crees que yo estoy más que emocionada de convivir contigo?-Dijo Nathalie Fastidiada 

-¡GENIAL!-Dijo Adrien emocionado,Recibiendo una mirada extraña de su padre y de Nathalie 

Continuará...


End file.
